Alasander Balemoch
Character Physical Aspects Standing slightly under six-feet tall, Alasander has a medium human build. His clothes are usually light, detailed, and finely crafted. Often in dark color schemes, his various attire is fitted so they can support things such as backpacks and sacks without pulling and tearing on the clothes too much. Said bags are usually filled with various vials, glasses, as well as the herbs and chemicals he lugs around. His body below the neck is rarely exposed, and his head consists of a well-trimmed beard and a full head of raven hair. His eyes are a dark forest green but are seen to light up into an emerald green when casting spells, as if there's a sign of fel corruption of sorts. Personality Alasander is what many would percieve as a cold and quiet person. He's very reserved as if he's slightly xenophobic and an elitist. Around his closer friends and comrades, he's more open and willing to work. Loyalty to friends is one of his stronger points, but loyalty to anything else is questionable unless it has a fat paycheck or benefits him in some sort of way. Alasander sees the world in a bit of a scientifically artistic sort of way, and studies and over-analyzes his surroundings -- sometimes seeing things others would not pick up on. History Early Life Alasander was born an only child into a family of arcanists in the Kingdom of Dalaran. His father, Adlai, was a reasonably popular mage serving the Kirin Tor, so it was expected he'd raise his son to follow in his footsteps. Nevertheless, he had an ego and tried his hardest to push Alasander to carry on the family name and hopefully one day surpass himself as a mage. His mother Sophia was more reasonable and supportive, and could be said to be the only leverage keeping Alasander from caving in from his father's pressure. Nevertheless, he loved both his parents, even with his father constantly badgering and pushing him. The Second Great War Shortly after the Second War began, Alasander had developed into a reasonably adept mage, excelling in the aspects of frost. When Lordaeron began recruiting the Dalaran magi to aid in the war, Alasander was morbidly curious of the outside world beyond the violet borders of Dalaran and it's farmsteads, and signed up. It is through this war where he eventually encountered Arkides Durandal, the man who would end up becoming his commanding officer and strategical mentor, and eventually trusted and loyal friend in the future. The Shattered Shards of Draenor The news of Anduin Lothar's death spread like wildfire. The survivors of the battle at Blackrock Spire say he was killed from an ambush that occured during what Lothar thought was to be a fair one-on-one match between himself and Orgrim Doomhammer. Regardless of what was the factors leading up to it, the fact that such a champion to the humans was dead was a huge blow to them. But that didn't hurt their morale at all, no, that just made their fiery hatred for the orcs stronger. It was around this time when Alasander's unit, led by Arkides Durandal, marched through the Dark Portal into the foreign world of Draenor, the home of the orcish Horde. Though victory was achieved and the orc clans were outmatched, there were no spoils of war to be had. The Dark Portal had closed on them and everyone was trapped, doomed to stay on the planet Draenor for what seemed to be forever. Years passed and they began to accept their fate. Enter: The Legion Orcs, goblins, trolls, ogres, and the macabre death knights were nightmares to Alasander. Nightmares he thought could never be matched by anything else in his life, but wrong he was. As time passed, and the Sons of Lothar left their footprint on the torn lands of Draenor, demons led by the vile Pit Lord Magtheridon appeared like insects out of the woodwork. Hellfire was beseiged by the demons and it was war all over again. Alasander had seen these demons before, but scarcely -- and now they were common. "Forge Camps" littered the outskirts of the torn peninsula which were full of vile experiments, and the construction of the most terrifying machines that not even an egotistical goblin bent on geographical domination could think of. Orcs were one thing... savage, unforgiving... but at least they were of mortal coil. Demons were an entire new breed of horror, their tactics were painfully cunning and strategic, their ruthlessness unmatched, and they took no prisoners unless they needed fodder for their experiements. Alasander became one of those experiements. The various races of the Alliance were often captured solely to be dismembered and left at the outskirts of Honor Hold to leave a horrific reminder to the Alliance forces, but when Alasander was captured during a raid on a forge camp, this was not the case. Alasander, along with other humans and elves that was captured from that and other several attacks, were transported to Shadowmoon Valley. The region was once beautiful, but is now tainted by the man-made fel volcano, the Hand of Gul'dan. Some gnomes and dwarves were also collected, but most of them were executed as the demons mocked them, percieving them as weak. Alasander and his fellow prisoners were brought to a shadowy forge camp backed by a fortress-like cave, which seemed to be forged from nightmares themselves. What appeared to be the overseer of the fortress was a very tall, mighty dreadlord accompanied by mo'argi engineers. The Eredun language was used extensively which Alasander did not understand. They prisoners were all taken to long rooms lined up with shackles where they were all locked up in. They were all experimented on by the Legion's twisted curiosity. From certain individuals having their limbs amputated and replaced with limbs of green iron, to having injections from a glowing, fiery liquid. The air was thick, and clung to the throat, making it hard to breathe. The torture was intense, but somehow the experiments were keeping them all alive. Corruption The Sons of Lothar's advances against the demons eventually brought them to Shadowmoon Valley, and it didn't take long for them to amass a formidable army to rescue the prisoners to the far south. Arkides was convinced Alasander was still alive and wanted to save him at all costs. With help from their Wildhammer brothers, the Sons of Lothar raided many camps and eventually discovered the forge camp where the prisoners were being held. The inner halls beared the stench of death and the fel, and the demons crawled out from the shadows to repel the army, and the battle was great, but the Alliance stood their ground and continued forth. The dreadlord overseer and his minions attacked, but once they saw they had no chance of suceeding, they opened a portal and escaped. Many of the prisoners were dead but there were still a handful of them still clinging onto whatever normal life they still had. Some of them were twisted, insane, and even partially demonic, and had to be put to rest, but the prisoners who showed some sign of recovery were gathered up and rescued. Alasander was one of them, but when the Alliance was falling back out of the caves, driven by insanity, Alasander managed to lose himself from the soldiers, and escape the fortress on his own in shame of the things done to him those past few weeks. The horrors that were inflicted upon him burned into his mind, and any grasp of frost or arcane magic he still had conjured hateful fel flames, or a malefic, shadowy residue. Alasander didn't try to fight it, the new burning fel magic created a sense of euphoria for him. He wandered for days until he crawled into cave in the Terrokar Forest and became something of a hermit, living off animals that were unfortunate enough to cross his path. A draenei anchorite from the draenic capital of Shattrath, while gathering healing herbs, noticed the corpses of animals permeating with faint fel energy. She followed the trail back to Alasander's cave, preparing a possible encounter with a demon. At first she was startled by the broken man whose eyes glowed of a faint green energy in the darkness, but quickly realized he wasn't a demon, but rather a survivor of the Legion's wrath. Though initially greeted with hostility, the anchorite eventually calmed the deranged Alasander and nursed him back to his sanity. He was invited back to Shattrath, where he was welcomed to stay. The draenei people were a race Alasander met briefly before in diplomatic encounters, but he never really knew their culture. It's now been twenty years, and news of the Dark Portal being reopened spread all over Outland, but he cared little to return. Alasander witnessed the arrival of the Naaru to Shattrath city with Khadgar, the abandoned siege of Kael'thas' troops who eventually became the Scryers, as well as soldiers of fortune taking temporary refuge in the city's walls when the Legion's Burning Crusade rampaged Outland. The Legion's Defeat & The Return to Azeroth Alasander's mental wounds healed, but he still wasn't the same person who crossed the Dark Portal with Arkides and his unit. He became a man of fire and shadows, with an obsession with alchemical manipulation, fel technology, and demonology. His chosen path down the dark ways of the warlock angered some of the citizens of Shattrath, and eventually he was asked to leave the city for his own safety. Too shameful to return to the Sons of Lothar in Hellfire Peninsula, or return to Azeroth, Alasander in his own revenge against the Burning Legion decided to fight fire with fire. Using his dark alignment in his favor, he learned to skillfully control his dark magic and aided in the effort of isolated forces all throughout Outland in their attacks against the Burning Crusade and Illidan. His moderate knowledge of fel contraptions and dark aura allowed him to infilitrate some of the more less guarded forge camps. Eventually with Kael'thas' defeat, and the deaths of Magtheridon, Vashj, and Illidan, Outland seemed free of the grasp of the Legion and the Illidari. It was an entire year after the portal had reopened, Kael'thas was killed and Kil'jaeden's plans in Azeroth were foiled. Alasander was ready to return to his homeland, only to find out the very orc the Sons of Lothar battled against back during the Second War, Ner'zhul, had reached Azeroth and started a new reign of terror. The Scourge. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Human Category:Characters